supersquadronfandomcom-20200214-history
Engine Squadron Go-Onger
Engine Sentai Go-Onger (炎神戦隊ゴーオンジャー, Enjin Sentai Gōonjā), translated as Engine Squadron Go-Onger is Toei Company Limited's 32nd entry into the Super Sentai franchise. Its theme is that about a racing/animal motif, with 5 rangers (Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Black). It premiered on February 18, 2008 and the show's footage was used for Power Rangers R.P.M. in 2009. Plot Machine World (マシンワールド, Mashin Wārudo) is one of the 11 Braneworlds (ブレーンワールド, Burēnwārudo) other than our own, which is referred as the Human World (ヒューマンワールド, Hyūman Wārudo), and it is home to giant vehicular beings called Engines who wage a war against the Gaiark who desire to pollute their world. Losing, Gaiark's three Pollution Ministers' escape leaves them on Earth, seeing the Human World as an easier location to create their ideal paradise. The six Engines manage to pursue them, selecting five humans to become their partners, the Go-ongers. The team are joined by Go-on Wings and their Wing Engines, as well as the Ancient Engines, as they all together battle the Gaiark as well as other evil villains from other Braneworlds. After Gekiranger, Samuel explored the strange world called Machine World and meet the Engines. However, his old foe was Yogoshimacritein who defeated by GekiBeasts. After he stabbed by Samuel's Road Sword, he decide they have a an powerful enemy Alieas Gakuen in Inazuma Eleven World. By defeating Alieas Gakuen, Samuel agrees to join his partners. Unfortunately, Samuel was killed by Gran (Kiyama) and enraged Go-Ongers battling The Genesis for their avenge Samuel's death by destroying Ginjiro. Suddenly, the new Go-OnRed appear and revealed is Kiyone mistaking as Samuel who witness dying breath. Without Samuel, the Go-Ongers will never defeats The Genesis until Samuel newly revived arrival to defeat The Genesis with an friends and foes. Characters Go-onger Go-on Wings Rangers Engines "The highway star with a tank full of courage!! Engine Speedor!" "The stylish, dashing safety driver!! It's Engine Bus-on!" "The Charming and spunky tough girl!! It's Engine Bear RV!" "The easygoing dreamer!! It's Engine Birca!" "The hard-boiled dispatch!! It's Engine Gunpherd!" "The giant celebrity!! It's Engine Carrigator!" "Freely tricky!! I'm Engine Toripter!" "Silvery air master!! Engine Jetras!" "Everyone's in first class!! It's Engine Jum-bowhale!" "All aboard from ancient times!! It is Engine Kishamoth!" "Move up!! Engine T-line of Wishes!" "Moving down!! Engine K-line of Light!" "Powerful King of Trains!! Kyouretsu-O!" "Giant King of Engines!! Engine-O!" "Another King of Engines!! GunBir-O!" "Sky Punching Aerial King!! SeiKuu-O!" "Running Wheel of Justice!! GoRoader GT!" "Invincibility's Thundering Sound! Go-On All-Stars!" Go-Onger Mecha are sentient and are fully part of the 'hero' team. The last three appear for in the movie and Episode 39 & 40. Also the three new Engines called Super Engines. *Engine-O G12 - Engines 1 to 12 combined **Engine-O G9 - Engines 1 to 9 combined *** Engine-O G6 - Engines 1 to 6 combined **** Engine Gattai Engine-O - Engines 1 to 3 Combined - The first main robot ***** Engine Speedor - condor/race car ***** Engine Bus-on - lion/bus ***** Engine Bear RV - bear/RV **** Engine Gattai GunBir-O - Engines 4 to 6 Combined - The second main robot ***** Engine Birca - orca/motorcycle ***** Engine Gunpherd -German Shepard/police car ***** Engine Carrigator - alligator/semi-trailer *** Engine Gattai SeiKuu-O - Engines 7 to 9 Combined - The third main robot ****Engine Toripter - chicken/helicopter ****Engine Jetras - tiger/fighter jet ****Engine Jum-bowhale - whale/jumbo jet **Engine Gattai Kyouretsu-O - Engines 10 to 12 - The fourth main robot ***Engine Kishamoth - mammoth/steam engine ***Engine T-line - tyrannosaurus rex/bullet train ***Engine K-line - triceratops/bullet train * Armored Wheel GoRoader GT *Engine Daishogun- a Shogun-themed Engine-O formed from the three Enshuu no Senshi **Engine Retsu-Taka- a warrior who can assume a black Speedor form **Engine Shishi-no-Shin- a warrior who can assume a black Buson form **Engine Tsuki-no-Wa- a warrior who can assume a black Bear RV form *Engine Gattai Go-Ohja **Engine Toru - a Firetruck and Live Mode who built by Samuel **Engine Yuujiro - a Helicopter and Live Mode who built by Samuel **Engine Yutaka - a Car, Live and Action Mode who built by Samuel Allies * BOMPER - (B'orn-to '''O'uterdimension and 'M'echanic x 'P'itcrew-type 'E'ngine-support 'R'obot) the Go-Ongers' robotic adviser and mechanic, creation of Jum-Bowhale * Land Pollution Vice-President Hiramechimedes Guest Allies * Seji - A young flutist who was saved from Speaker Banki by Saki in Episode 6 * Fui Toujirou - Sosuke's former race car team super visor * (Tree Spirit) - A nameless young boy who kept Saki company when she was lost in the forest ten years ago * Osen - A tech-sorceress from Junk World * Akinosuke * Harunosuke * Wameikle - from Stormy World * Manabu Yushima * Santa Claus * Akina Miyazawa - Sosuke's girlfriend * Shigure Takashima - Renn's girlfriend * Juken Sentai Gekiranger * Samurai Sentai Shinkenger * Tensou Sentai Goseiger Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark * Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein (46-50) ** Cleaning Minister Kireizky (42-44) ** Danger Cabinet-Director Chirakasonne (47) ** Three Gaiark Ministers The Dried Cracked Ground! I am Earth Pollution Minister Yogostein!"/"The Earth soiled by a hateful guy, Earth Pollution Minister Yogostein!" "The Blackened Skies! I am Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas!" "The Muddied and Fetid Waters! I am Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia!" "Pok-Pok-Ping! and I have a flash. Land Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes!" *** Earth Pollution Minister Baron Yogorex de Stein (Yogostein) (1-26, 29-36, Movie, Vs Gekiranger) **** Earth Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes (15-23)/ Detaramedes (23) / Urameshimedes (24) (before becoming ally) ***** Bakki (24) ***** Kokorootomedes (Special DVD) *** Air Pollution Minister Kitaneidas (1-49) *** Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia (1-49) * Ugatz ** Beauty Ugatz (26) * Barbaric Dohma ** Barbaric Dohma SP (Special) (15-22) * Pollution President Bacchiido (Go-onger vs. Shinkenger) Barbaric Machine Beasts *Savage Air Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: **Antenna Banki (11) **Vacuum Banki (18) **Fusen Banki (21) **Dowsing Banki (27) **Heater Banki (34) **Engine Banki (37) **Yatai Banki (39) **Dumbbell Banki (46) ***Ugatz L ***Ugatz R **Mic Banki (special) *Savage Water Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: **Hikigane Banki (13) **Kama Banki (14) **Oil Banki (16) **Manhole Banki (28) **Straw Banki (30) **Shower Banki (38) **Bin Banki/Mahobin Banki (42) **Hedoro Banki (special) *Savage Earth Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: **Hatsuden Banki (12) **Happa Banki (17) **Nokogiri Banki (19) / Chainsaw Banki (20) **Boseki Banki (22) **Hammer Banki (29) **Drill Banki (32-33) **Kussaku Banki (magna) *Others: **Recycled Barbaric Machine Beast Army (Movie) ***Savage Air Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: ****Shoukyaku Banki (1, Movie) ****Speaker Banki (6, Movie) ****Lens Banki (9, Movie) ***Savage Water Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: ****Pipe Banki (2, Movie) ****Spray Banki (4, Movie) ****Bombe Banki (7, Movie) ***Savage Earth Pollution Barbaric Machine Beasts: ****Scoop Banki (3, Movie) ****Jishaku Banki / Denjishaku Banki (5, Movie) ****Boring Banki (8, Movie) ***Others ****Kagami Banki (10, Movie) **Barbaric Machine Clan Arelunbra Family (25-26) ***Water Pollution Prince Nigorl zo Arelunbra/Mix Kegalegorl (26) ***Water Pollution Machine Knight Uzumaquixote (25) **Lumbiaco (31) **Barbaric Machine Clan Horonderthal (34-35) **Gokumaru/Gokugokumaru (Movie, 39-40) **Raiken/Rairaiken (Movie, 39-40) **Kettei Banki (48) **Okunote Banki (stage show) **Nunchaku Banki (Go-onger vs. Gekiranger) Death Corpse *Shadow the Knight (finally killed by Samuel for good, but revived in Shinkenger) *Eustace *Mikoto *K'nuckles (destroyed for good by Samuel and his members) **List of the monsters in Go-Onger Past Enemy Survivors/Other Enemies *Dora Zebrasa (Zyuranger, defeated by Samuel and his successor Go-OnRed and destroyed by new Go-Ohja) *Daishukai (Gekiranger, destroyed by Go-OnRed) *Draconizer (Boukenger, destroyed by Go-OnRed) *Shubaba Jr (Tornadoger, destroyed by Go-OnRed) *TunaTunaSunny (Dinoranger, destroyed by Go-OnRed) *Zephadera IV (Rescuger, destroyed by Go-OnRed) *Future K'nuckles (Killed by Go-OnRed) *Oboro (Arrested by Go-OnRed) *Lord Demon (Destroyed by Go-OnRed) Arsenal * '''Change Souls: Chips that are inserted into the Go-Onger's transformation devices. *'Transformation (Henshin) Devices' ** Henshin Cellular Go-Phone: Transformation device for Go-On Red (later, his successor Go-On Red), Blue and Yellow. Looks like a normal cell-phone, with a tire adorned on the front of it. By inserting a blue Change Soul, these three rangers can transform. Can also summon the Go-Ongers' mecha. ** Henshin Brace Shift Changer: Transformation device for Go-On Green and Black. Has a "gear shift" motif to it. By inserting a green Change Soul, these two rangers can transform. ** Henshin Grip Wing Trigger: Transformation device for Go-On Gold and Silver. Has a "wing gear" motif to it. By inserting a red Change Soul, these two rangers can transform. ** Henshin Cellular SP: Transformation device for Go-OnRed. By inserting a gold Change Soul, the Samuel can transform into golden aura then transforms to Go-OnRed. Can also summoned Go-OnRed's partner to formed new armaments. * Engine Parts ** Engine Souls: Mini-memory card type devices which hold the souls of the "Enjin/Engines" (Fire Gods) Can be installed into the rangers' mecha to give them life, and allow them to talk. Also can be used to activate the ranger's weapon systems. When installed into the rangers' henshin devices, a small hologram of the Engine appears. ** Engine Casts: mini forms of the Engines. Each engine soul is input into its respective Engine Cast to return an Engine to its original form for a short time. Engines cannot, however, be in their original forms for long. *'Go-On Gear': The weapons have as their motif, 'places used by cars'. For example, roads, bridges, highways...etc.: ** Super Highway Buster: Cannon formed when the Highway Buster and Junction Rifle combine. *** Highway Buster: Cannon formed from the Road Saber, Garage Launcher, and the Racing Bullet. Can fire the Racing Bullet for the finishing move. **** Road Saber: sword for Go-On Red, modeled after a road/street. This also called Road Sword by Samuel **** Garage Launcher: cannon for Go-On Blue, modeled after a car garage **** Racing Bullet: what may be a small handgun for Go-On Yellow, modeled after a car *** Junction Rifle: Cannon formed from the Bridge Axe and Cowl Laser. **** Bridge Axe: axe for Go-On Green, modeled after a bridge **** Cowl Laser: cannon for Go-On Black, modeled after the cowl (front piece in front of the handle) of a motorcycle ** Handle Blaster: The weapon which transforms into the handle of Engine-O G6's cockpit. When using for Engine-O G6's finisher, the Blaster Soul is set in it and it transforms into a Blaster Mode which uses as a gunsight and a trigger from a Handle Mode. ** Wing Booster: The combination of the Wing Trigger and Rocket Dagger that the Go-On Wings use to finish off an enemy: *** Henshin Grip Wing Trigger *** Switch Jet Sword Rocket Dagger (Rocket Booster) * Kankan Mantan Gun: The combination of the Kankanbar and the Mantangun that can hold up to three Engine Souls at once. Its finishing attack is the Kankan Express with Kishamoth, T-line, and K-line's Engine Souls. * Mantan Blaster: The secondary combination of Staff Sword and Mantangun that can hold up the one Engine Soul like Mantanguns. Unlike the Mantanguns, Staff Sword is only inculdes power up the Charge Soul was Soul Charge and blast them in the action then one blow is Soul Strike. Also can transformed into Rod Mode and finishing attack is Soul Charge Slash. * Handle Buster: The combination of Mantan Blaster and Handle Blaster that can hold up the Blaster Soul. ** Self-Changing Mantan Gun: Side-Weapon that each ranger carries. Modeled after a gas pump. Can transform from a "Rod Mode" to a "Gun Mode". It can only be used with Engine and Refuel Souls put in. ** Double Engine Soul Kankanbar: Developed by Renn to utilize the Ancient Engines' power, the weapon is modeled like a crossing gate and can hold up to two Engine Souls at once, having a Gun Mode and Rod Mode like the MantanGuns. Its finishing attack is the Crossing Stopper with T-line and K-line's Engine Souls shot out in the form of a Railway Crossing. ** Staff Sword: Built by Shouji and gives Samuel for a great helper and has a the Charge Soul. Also power of Mantan Gun to combines into Mantan Blaster Mode or Rod Mode. Samuel Combo Partner After Kiyone was become the successor of Go-OnRed, Jody give him the new suit and modified into new Go-OnRed. His new suit is known as Styles to overpowered stronger enemies. As his tears drops the fragment of the Witchblade, he can now access the Dragon Styles forms while in the same time. *'Go-OnRed Yuuri Style/Dragon '- A form of Yuuri Ayase powers. Though his form, Samuel's Go-OnRed new suit was primarily form. With Samuel's tears bursts into the pieces, he can evolve into his Style to become Yuuri Dragon. After Nagumo which is transformed into Nagumo key, his Yuuri Dragon evolved into powerful and completed form. *'Go-OnRed Asuna Style' - A form of Asuna powers. *'Go-OnRed Nagasaki Style/Dragon' - A form of Nagasaki Chihiro powers. * Go-OnRed Louki Style/Dragon - A form of Louki powers *'Go-OnRed Lieromi Style' - A form of both Lieri and Naomi powers. *'Go-OnRed Senoo Style' - A form of Senoo Tsugumi powers. *'Go-OnRed Mita Style/Dragon' - A form of Yuki Mita powers. Greatest Powers *'Manyumaru': An powered Road Sword has become new one after training for Chifusa Manyu. *'Go-OnBlade': An blade who wield by Go-OnRed. *'Flaming Phoenix Fire': Using Go-OnRed's powers to unlock the fire states after training for Yamazaki Suzuko. *'Colorful Triple Attack': Using Go-OnRed's powers to defeat the enemies in five times after color ways for Rui. *'Go-On Blossom': Using Go-OnRed's Mantan Gun to create the powered blast to defeat an enemies for Tsubame Jounouchi. *'Go-OnRedBuster': The super weapon for Go-OnRed to destroy in one-shot finishing attack. **'Grand Prix Soul' - A newly developed type of Blaster Soul used by Samuel as Go-OnRed for himself. **'Finish Line Soul' - A newly developed type of Blaster Soul used by Samuel as Go-OnRed for his allies. Episodes This episodes were narrated by Go-Ongers (only Peter) and the Engines Gaiark Arc #Let's Go On!! (The Go-Ongers. Kettei Banki and Engines first appearance, Part One) #Somebody Thieves! (Part Two) #Engines Recalls!! #Helping Green! #Black In The Wolf! #An New Engines!! #Hanto's Working?! #Gunpei's Target Practices! #Bonding With The Carrigator! #A Great Miracle!! #Camera, Action!!! #The Six To One!! #Sosuke Banki?! #Hiramechides Appears! #The Mysterious Go-OnWings!! #The Director, Jumbwhale! #Chainsaw Attack!! (Hiramechimedes was exiled by Yogostien) #Hiramechides and Go-OnRed! #Shadow Strike!! #G9, Fight!! #An Insane Replacement! (Yogostien accidentally turn on the Hiramechimedes's DNA to formed a insane creature) #As Ghostly Madness! #Attack For The Teams!! #Better Stop it Hiroto!! Go-Roader GT Rampage! #Punching Friendship!! #Singing Idol! #The Time For The Ancient!! #News About Ancient Engines!! #Unknown Attack, Horonderthal!!! #Controlling The Beasts!! #Dino Banki, Full Strike! (Yogostien turns Sosuke into rust to death) #Sosuke...Life! (Sosuke revives and destroy Yogostien for mercy) #Special Episode: Go-Onger: Mach Speed, Ready Go! (Akina Miyazawa first appearance, Sosuke accidentally decide to marry her) #Monsters Fury!! #K'nuckles Returned! (Part One) #An Industrial Destruction!! (Part Two) #The Awakens of Dino Banki, Samuel's Last Cries Death!!! (Samuel's last moment to destroys K'nuckles' body, Part Three) GEOS Quest Arc #An Mysterious Hunter! (Dark Shell characters inculding Kiyone and Burajin makes a first appearance, Part One) #To Becoming The Successor!! (Samuel retired as old Go-OnRed and upgrading new outfit and give to Kiyone and becomes a successor, Part Two) #Traveling To The Bible Black! (Imari, Jody, Reika and others make an debut appearance, Part One) #Searching the GEOS!! (Jody tells the story about the legendary GEOS created by ancestors of Family Guy Gangsters, Part Two) #Samuel's Quite Anger, Summoning The Light of GEOS!!! (Samuel finally summons the Light of GEOS after place the five pieces) #The New Go-OnRed Power (Jody giving the new Go-OnRed's outfit and gaves the new power of special forms) Future K'nuckles Arc #The First Partner, Yuuri! (Yuuri Ayase make a first appearance, he trained her to make a first perfect partner, Part One) #Hi Hi Hi! Go-OnRed Yuuri Style!! (Jody listens Samuel to defeats the future self of K'nuckles, Part Two) #Making The Way, Asuna Has Coming! (Asuna making the debut appearance) #Huu Huu!! Go-OnRed Nagasaki Style!! (Nagasaki in Kansen World debut appearance, Part One) #The Man And The Partner! (Part Two) #The Go-OnRed and the Princess! (Lilia Evelvine, Meea and the others in Himekishi Lilia makes a debut appearance) #Battleship Ahoy!! (Lieri and Naomi make a debut appearance) #Miki Miki Go Bang!! (Manyuu Clan makes a first appearance) #K'nuckles' Attacks!! (Future K'nuckles makes a first appearance, Part One) #Falls For All! (Part Two) #Welcome to the Club! (Yamazaki Suzuko in Rinkan Club makes a first appearance) #Clash Of The Villain, Color Ways!! (Rui in School i makes a debut appearance) #Ikusa Otome Go On! (Ikusa Otome Valkyrie characters first appearance) #Changing Relieve! (Tsubame Jounouchi in House in 5 Lusts makes a debut appearance) #Night Of The Mantan Blaster, Dou Dou Go-OnRed Shouji Style! (Shouji Ikenaga in Nikuyoku Gangu Takuhainin making the debut appearance) #Future K'nuckles Defeats, Go-OnRed Sumire Style is here!! (Sumire Shirakawa in Hitoriga: The Animation makes a debut appearance) #Oh, My Goddess!! Go-OnRed Senoo Style! (Senoo Tsugumi first appearance in Kansen World) #Sui Sui, The Sexy Go-OnRed Louki Style is Here! (Louki in Ikusa Otome Valkyrie G in Valkyrie World first appearance) #Wa Hime, Go-OnRed and Estelle! (Estelle and the others first appearance in Dorei Hime World) #Asagi Attacks! (Asagi Igawa, Sakura Igawa, Yatsu Marasaki and Oboro in Taimanin Asagi World makes a first appearance, Part One) #Power Of Justice!! (Part Two) #Boin Boin, Bang Bang Go!! (Resort Boin characters first appearance in Resort Boin World) #Oh Sheesh!! The Knight Ingrid! (Makai Kishi Ingrid characters first appearance) #Mita Mita, Mita Styles Appears! (Mita Yuki in Hatsu Inu The Animation makes a first appearance) #Goodness Sake, Vajra Arrival! (Koutetsu no Majo Annerose characters first appearance) #Almost Time to Go Home! (Ai Kagano and the others in Mahou Shoujo Ai makes a first appearance, Part Three) #Oh Sexy My Gosh, Go-OnRed's Inflirtation?! (Taimanin Yukikaze characters first appearance) #The Witchblade! (Masane Amaha first appearance in Witchblade, Part One) #The Cries like the Beast!! (Masane Amaha dies as Samuel's tears was crushed, Part Two) #Burn Burn Burn! Yuuri Dragon Style Appears!! (Samuel's tears turned Masane's fragment Witchblade and combine with his Beast Morpbelt into Beasdriver, Part Three) #Together As One!! (Shota Kaneda, Hi' Shin'nosuke, Jinnai Hayato and the others in Himitsu Gattai Dailaon makes a debut appearance, Part One) #Angel Core! (Onoma make a first appearance from Angel Core World, Part Two) #Samuel and Onoma! (Part Three) #Shadow, Dies!! (Onoma fused with Samuel because she want to be part together so he can kill Shadow, Part Four) #Merry Christmas Go-Onger! #Special Episode: Go-Onger: Ready Mach Go! (Shigure Takashima first appearance, Renn decide accidentally marry Shigure) #Burning Flames, Go-OnRed Attack! #Yogoshimacritein, Appears!! (Part One) #Justice Dissolution! (Part Two) #The Final Battle!! (Part Three) #Showdown in Tokyo! (Part Four) Inazuma Arc (Season 2) #Go-Onger vs. Raimon!! #Partner Attacks! #Greatest Attack, Grand Prix vs. Teikoku!! #Devastate Stroke, Go-OnRed, Speedor Kick! #The Teikoku, Lost!!! #Terumi, Appeared! #Lady Bat, Returned!! #Samuel vs. Terumi: Demi vs. God! #Alieas, Strike!! #God and Soul, Go-OnTerumiRed!!! #Enpowered, New Engine Soul! #Shinnosuke, Runaway?! (Part One) #Brave and Trust! Go-OnRed Shinchan Style! (Part Two) #Finally, The First Alieas! (Part One) #Go-OnRed vs. Alieas Academy!! (Part Two) #Final Finish! Go-ShinnoRed vs. Ryuuji! (Part Three) #Another Enemy? Osamu! #Ryuuji, Teamwork!! #The Boy is Overwhelmed!! #The Red Hair Appeared, Kiyama! #Guardian of Source Life!! #Blaze Hot Battle!! Go-OnRed vs. Osamu! (Part One) #Amazing New Move, Go-OnShinnoSlash!! (Part Two) #Fuusuke, The Icestorm Blizzard!! #Respond, The True Samuel Calling! #Descend, Nagumo!! #Appears, Genesis! (Part One) #Samuel, Dies!! (Part Two) #The Successor of Go-OnRed! (Part Three) #The Reckless Rematch! #Rising Up, Go-Ohja G6! #Samuel... Berserks!! #Go-Onger Side-Episode: Samuel Fatal Fight (This side-story was taking episode 32 and 34) #The Revival of Go-OnRed, Dragon Styles of Wild! Movies and Special *Engine Squadron Go-Onger: Samurai GoBang *Go-Onger: Ultimate Of The Light (Dual movie of Power Rangers RPM: The Movie) *Engine Squadron Go-Onger vs. Gekiranger *Go-Onger: The First Taisen (The story takes on where the Dark Emperor was defeated, this crossover that taking three major characters) Trivia *Go-onger is very similar to Choujuu Sentai Liveman; particularly with the first three Rangers being Red, Blue, and Yellow and the two that join the team being Green and Black respectively. *The Engines in Soul form is created by Toei Animation * "Enjin" (炎神, ) literally translates as "Flame God." The logo for the series uses the English word "Engine" in the title instead of the romanization of the kanji as "Enjin." * "Go-Onger" (ゴーオンジャー, Gōonjā}} is a portmanteau of the Japanese words for "thunderous sound" (轟音, gōon) and "Ranger" (レンジャー, Renjā). It is also related to the English words "go on." *The "Mantan Gun" (マンタンガン, Mantangan) comes from the Japanese phrase for "full tank" (満タン, mantan). * "Bikkuri" (びっくり) means "surprise," making Bikkurium the "element of surprise". * This only Freddy was not appeared because he stayed the Neathia. Category:Squadron Season